1. Field of the Invention
A plate type heat exchanger is commonly used for several applications and is particularly useful for an automobile air conditioning evaporator. The evaporator's fluid passages are formed between thin aluminum sheets with edge portions attached together. The evaporator is characterized for lightness, a good heat exchange rate, and relatively low cost. The subject application concerns an apparatus and method to tightly clamp plates together prior to furnace brazing.
2. Description of Related Art
The basic structure of a typical plate type evaporator is well known. Also, such evaporators have previously been manufactured by furnace brazing. In the subject heat exchanger, a relatively thick inlet fitting is brazed into a circular opening formed by relatively thin semi-cylindrical plate portions. Potential gaps between mating semi-cylindrical portions and the inlet fitting can be a potential leak source. This application provides a permanent clamping apparatus and method of applying the clamp so that a subsequent furnace brazing effectively joins the portions and eliminates leakage paths.
A pre-examination search uncovered two patents as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 979,737 to Bernhard disclosing a clamp for heat exchanger sections and using a rod and a movable abutment structure; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,051 to Ando disclosing a heat exchanger of the tube and header type.